Water Dessert
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: RP based. Joshua the Vaporeon-morph happily roams about the wild sites of his home island with his best friend, while Mikka the Azurill-morph lives a cold, snobbish existence with his parents. What will their meeting bring? Warning For Yaoi
1. The One In South Beach

**WATER DESSERT**

**by kathlaida-princess and Red Riding Freak**

**Summary: **Set in the PMMUSH world, RP based. Joshua the Vaporeon-morph has happily roamed about the wild sites of his home island with his best friend, the Torterra Penelope, while Mikka the Azurill-morph lived a cold, snobbish existence with his parents, repressing all kinds of unwanted emotions... What can happen when the two of them meet? Warning for Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **PMMUSH concept belongs to Fault. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Joshua belongs to me and Mikka belongs to Red Riding Freak.

**Author's Notes: **Hey dear readers! Well, me and my sister have been RPing quite a lot, and our characters are so adorable that we want to share the sugar with you! As the story goes on, you'll find more about the two of them, but as it is, have the first part. I wrote Joshua and Penelope while my sister wrote Mikka.

Enjoy!

--------

Cool ocean waves crash against the warm white sands here on the south beach of Pokemorph Island. The ocean stretches as far as the eye can see to the south, and a boardwalk lies to the north, beyond which is the island's lone city. The beach stretches to the east and west, rocky outcroppings to the west marring the otherwise perfect stretch of sand.

The smell of saltwater fills the air, and the ocean spray keeps the area cool. This appears to be the perfect area to swim or sunbathe, and the beautiful waves create an excellent opportunity for surfing, if you are so inclined.

But Autumn rainclouds have no mercy on the foolish morphs below, soaking them to the mutated DNA with cold water, showery water, but the case is quite different when you're an aquatic fox turned semi-human and your best friend is a cross of a giant turtle with a plant.

As Joshua rejoices quite thoroughly where his feet touch the ocean, Penelope lies on the sand, smiling at the roaring rain, which feeds the two trees in her back and (for once) drowns out the excited sounds coming from the Vaporeon. (Even her needs a break from her excitable friend.) It's not often that the two of them visit the beach, so when they do it's always a cause for celebration. And, today, his hair and clothes clinging to his blue skin, Joshua makes sure to celebrate even more with the rain.

Mikka makes a slight annoyed huff as his hands move to grip his arms. It is kind of funny to see him like that, all clamped hair and clothing and annoyed expression -- and he figures he needs a long, tepid hot bath. Before that, he claimed this day a fine day to go for a walk, as he had nothing to tend -- and he had already practiced enough for the day. Before that, he even considered bathing in the waters, seeing it wasn't really a bad day. But it is raining and the water is chilling him so much and pounding on him so hard it makes Mikka wonder if there is any monsoon season in Prism Island he didn't know of so far. His footsteps are slow in leading him out of the beach and the waves are freezing his feet, but his gaze is set upon an upcoming bath. Oh yes. And he wouldn't have to deal with pushing the locks from his face. All clamped down. What a mess.

Our flamboyant Joshua couldn't agree less. If his friend were able to, he would have called Penelope to join him in the ocean, so huge is his happiness about the day, but the Grass-type is quite repulsed by its salt, so the Vaporeon swims about alone. For a moment, he stops to face the drippering sky and let the fresh water crumble down his body, but then his attention is immediately drawn to another presence, not too far away. The distant Torterra too notices the approach of a very dark aura, but doesn't comment. Penelope just hopes her companion doesn't overdo it... But it's probably too late for that...

The Vaporeon now watches a shorter morph come closer, almost folding over himself with the cold and showing the beach around him an expression that is the complete opposite of the radiant smile Joshua bears. As the morph passes by him (and then the water-fox can see it's actually an Azuril male), he find him rather attractive and manages to shout out happily, "Fantastic day, huh?" Poor clueless Joshua...

There must be many explanations for that, Mikka continually reasons. Maybe they are just in the same situation as he is, maybe they were caught up in the rain and they are finding it difficult to find a way to get to a shelter. Yes, maybe it is just that. If it weren't for the fact that the gigantic Torterra seems to be resting all comfortably under that hellwater and the Vaporeon-Morph is radiant about the rain -- and the water, and everything else that makes Mikka want to shrug him off his ignorance. In fact, it even awakens a ghost of curiosity in him, but not quite. Not quite.

Keeping his stoic behavior, he manages a couple more steps headed to salvation. His tail is dragging behind him and he just feels like tending it, but he won't, not under that rain and surrounded by that group of weird people. But there is something under those layers of rain, he notices, and hears the Vaporeon shout something at him that makes him frown. He blinks. And then he reasons again. "Excuse me?" His voice is cool and it certainly isn't as warm as the Vaporeon, it is hostility in its finest.

Joshua had no idea freezers could walk now... It surely has been quite a while since he has visited civilization, but what else but ice can this morph be made of? "The rain!" the Vaporeon shouts once more, the smile not faltering one bit, despite the adversities. "Ain't it great?" he asks, and he points up. But then he notices something he should have done first and abruptly captures the other's hand in an energetic handshake. "Sorry for my rudeness, my name's Joshua! I'm glad to see another Water-type celebrating the rain like me!" From the sand, Penelope witnesses her friend's enthusiasm and shakes her head in slight embarrassment. Once again, she (perhaps foolishly) hopes that things won't get out of control.

Eventually (and probably more because of the Azurill rather than himself), the Vaporeon lets go of the other's hand and goes on smiling. Now that this new character is considerably closer, the water fox can surely see there's some sort of flustered adorableness in him, and that makes his smile tingle in awww. Perhaps this guy is rather nice and they can become, first of all, friends...

There is a short time as Mikka takes all of that in, the telltale signs of something very disturbing and the fact that this stranger -- Joshua, it seems -- is getting too close in his personal space. And the smile. This Joshua person doesn't seem to know anything about reading the mood. Mikka represses the inward sigh, but there is the arched eyebrow in there and a small notion of disdain. Until Joshua grabs his hand and shakes it vigorously, and his eyebrow quirks even further and finally when the Vaporeon-Morph lets go of his hand he wipes it to the side of his pants, slightly taken aback by this action. "I am certainly not," he says, the tension on the "not". "I'm not celebrating this rain. It is hideous." He blinks, and his mind is still trying to reason why is Joshua smiling.

Penelope is snorting silently from her spot, now. This new specimen amuses her, this boy Joshua has managed to harass today. It's funny to see how the Vaporeon approaches him and the other one steps back, and she wonders just how long it'll take before the Azurill snaps and Joshua gives up this one-sided game of theirs. There should be more people like the Vaporeon in this world. He was able to win her friendship in the past, but she highly doubts the same will happen with the stuck up water mouse.

Yet the game seems to still carry on, for the water fox isn't completely saddened by the other's comment. It's difficult for him to take the other seriously when he actually looks like an emo under the rain, carrying a gigantic water balloon behind him, but Joshua is willing to change his opinion on the lovely weather. "Hideous?" he laughs, mocking the word. And again ignoring the other's issues regarding personal space, the water fox pushes a webbed hand against the Azurill's forehead and pushes up the locks of (is that curly?) hair blocking his vision, as well as his head up facing the sky. "You say that because you were doing it wrong. Ain't it beautiful now?" Poor clueless Joshua indeed... The sense of adorability coming from the other hasn't lessened a bit, though...

Three things happen simultaneously. Mikka's head is abruptly pushed back in the imperative of his need to release himself from the webbed (yuck) hand. Mikka realizes that this Joshua is really intruding his personal space. And last, he realizes that Joshua does have a problem. And the question stops being the weather. And the question becomes the hand on his forehead.

Nose scrunched and head pulled back, Mikka realizes the hand is still in there, making him oh-so-uncomfortable and things he prefers left unsaid. At least he now has all the hair out of his eyes, something rings in him. He presses his eyes closed and he breathes. He breathes, he opens his eyes to fix the Vaporeon's and he manages to cry out, "You do have a problem." His hands go up to reach for the Vaporeon's wrist and grip it with his human fingers and detach it from his forehead. And he lets go of Joshua's wrist with a cold impassiveness.

More than insulted, humiliated or revolted, more than angry or empty, Joshua feels completely crestfallen, hurt at the other's actions, and he too fixes soft brown eyes upon the Azurill's features looking like a small Growlithe who had been denied all the love in the world. What was he doing wrong? Was it really that wrong to be happy about the rain and wanting to share his happiness with a fellow Water-type? Penelope would have replied to him quite detailedly if she were by his side, but as it is she remains expectant, enjoying the rest of the show.

And Joshua still wants to know the replies to his silly questions, so he will get them from the water mouse, so soft to the touch but sharp with his words. His spirit lifts again a little as he touches the other once more, now more impersonally (for safety), placing the same hand on his shoulder. He also asks, "Sheesh, what's so bad about this? Am I hurting you so bad?"

Mikka's gaze is set upon his shoulder, where Joshua's hand is, where it isn't as intrusive as before. And it shifts back to the Vaporeon's wounded puppy gaze. Still, his shoulder tenses under the (unfortunately) taller morph's hand. He blinks one time. He didn't say anything too hurtful for that matter. He didn't. He blinks once again. He just told the Vaporeon this isn't normal. Nobody just goes there and is all touchy-feely towards 'morphs they have just met. They simply don't. His lips press, and they press until they become just a line and his eyes are narrowed in deep thought. Why is Joshua going all sentimental about this? "You aren't hurting me," Mikka pauses. "Just, don't touch me. Please."

Yet the Vaporeon refuses to obey that order. He is sure he can lessen the other's paranoia a little, and make a new and quite good looking friend through his actions. The world needs more sheer contact, of the amiable type, and Joshua is there to offer it. Feeling bold, Joshua slides his hand up to gently touch smooth blue neck, cheeks and forehead in one mighty swoop as he says, "But I mean you no harm... see?" and his thumb absentmindedly brushes against a very soft pair of lips. "I mean you no harm..."

Mikka's eyes flutter in disbelief as Joshua's hand runs his face in a rather intimate caress. He resists the urge to fling a hand at him arm and clutch it and make it go away. But he doesn't. Not quite. Mikka has spent just enough time with this Joshua character to figure that throwing a hissy fight at this won't have any good effect on Mikka's side. But it might have on Joshua's -- and Mikka oh so doesn't want that. Instead, he takes a deep breath through his nose, and he thinks. His mind can only concoct two things: "Mikka, this Joshua guy is getting close, really close. Make him go away;" and "Is he trying to seduce you?" And for once the Azurill feels a certain heat coming from his cheeks and he is quite sure his idea on what it is gets close to the truth and he can't admit it. He is blushing and it is because this person is rubbing their thumb against his lip. He presses his eyes closed and he exhales, slowly, deliberately, not really caring if Joshua's finger is in the way.

On the other side, his fingers curl into a fist, and his nails burn against his skin where they are pressed against his soft palms and he feels blood rushing to the surface. No, he won't slap him --it would be most feminine and so unlike him. Instead his retort is a silent fist aimed at Joshua's cheek, ready to hurt him -- and Mikka will get away from there, oh he will. In theory. However, life makes it hard for him and when Mikka flings his fist at Joshua's face and it does hit him. But Mikka isn't sure if it hurt him the more or Joshua. His hand rings pain at his nerves and all he can do to silence the scream bubbling up his throat is to bite his lip. (And inwardly hope to have done some meaningful damage to this harasser.)

And he isn't sure on what to do now. So he rushes as it was planned in his mind, he rushes out of that place and out of the rain and away from Joshua and his giant turtle. And his hands are clutched at his sides as he rushes before Joshua can do anything to him -- his right hand yowling in pain -- and he gets out of there. And sweet Jirachi, he goes for a hot, tepid bath.

Joshua only needs a second to notice how /red/ the Azurill's cheeks suddenly become under his fingertips and, for a moment, the preview of an immense smile shows on his lips, as the Vaporeon realizes something very important. (the other's adorability raises a hundred levels) Is the other one blushing because of him? Does he, after all, enjoy his proximity? But this miracle moment lasts only just one second, for in the next one Joshua is hit with a sting of pain on his face and the water mouse is rushing away, completely out of reach. Has he just punched him? The Vaporeon is thrown back a little, but it didn't feel much like a punch, it didn't hurt him that much. But now that the other is gone there's no point of being there anymore, and his own heart is thundering with all sorts of new purposes and emotions...

From afar, Penelope has watched the entire scene and she proudly prepares her telling-off speech as she eagerly awaits her best friend's return. Didn't he know already how to behave around strangers, snobbish ones at least? But when Joshua is finally there, he climbs to her wet back and lays down rather solemnly with a long sigh, and when the Torterra opens her mouth, about to deliver her sermon, the Vaporeon merely says, "I think I'm in love..."

Penelope remains jawdropped for quite a while, and Joshua sighs once more, under the rain. Damn. Now she won't see the end of this...

-----

Well, that's it :D

Once we finish the second part of the RP (we're working on it!), I'll update this!

For a link to PMMUSH, where this RP took place, go to my profile.

See ya next time!

kathlaida-princess logging out…


	2. The One At Mikka's Apartment

**WATER DESSERT**

**by kathlaida-princess and Red Riding Freak**

**Summary: **Set in the PMMUSH world, RP based. Joshua the Vaporeon-morph has happily roamed about the wild sites of his home island with his best friend, the Torterra Penelope, while Mikka the Azurill-morph lived a cold, snobbish existence with his parents, repressing all kinds of unwanted emotions... What can happen when the two of them meet? Warning for Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **PMMUSH concept belongs to Fault. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Joshua belongs to me and Mikka belongs to Red Riding Freak.

**Author's Notes: **Hey dear readers! The second part of the adventures of Mikka and Joshua ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

He is, above all things, a morph with a quest: and it isn't an easy one when you don't even know the name of the person you're looking for... The Vaporeon almost despaired over the last few days, went to places in civilization he hadn't visited in so much time, all looking for him, and now he wears his victory smile as, riding on Penelope's back, he approaches the place he knows /he/ lives in...

Joshua was surprised to see there were actually so very few Azurill-morphs in the island, and even less with soft curly dark hair, beautiful shiny green eyes and a fiery attitude (even though Penelope, the Torterra, kept nagging him to, please, be more objective!), but in the end, he still doesn't know the other's name... It doesn't matter, though, for now both him and his friend walk the narrow streets of Prism Island as heavy earthquakes follow each of Penelope's steps, the wide-eyed stares from the rest of the population attempting to bring them down but not succeeding. Joshua is quite happy (not to mention oblivious), and excited.

"This is it..." he sighs to Penelope, as the Pokémorphs Apartments building gradually comes to view, and so does his home. In a swift movement, the water fox drops to the ground. "Are you coming?" he asks.

Do you think?? the Torterra exclaims, and puts emphasis on the minor destruction around her. You go, and please tell me you're sure about this...

"I am," Joshua replies with a wide smile. "He's gorgeous, and he did blush when I touched him. I will test him. If it turns out he did truly really like me, then I have nothing to lose..." The Vaporeon feels a bit nervous now too. He had come to terms with his homosexuality a long time ago, but he had never met anyone worth digging it further... until now. This morph was quite terrible to him (Joshua still remembers the punch...), but he is sure he can change that, there is something about the way the other behaved in their last encounter that made the water fox think this was something worth fighting for. He hopes he was right...

Okay... Penelope's voice drags him down from dreamland. But remember, if things get too bad, just give up on it... There are plenty of other pretty boys around here...

"I know..." Joshua is now coming closer to the building. "But he isn't _just_ pretty." And no more discussions are made regarding the matter. The Vaporeon waits for someone to exit the building so that he can enter and aim for the other's house...

His hand hurts. The fingers of his right hand are smothered by thin layers of white bandages and each little movement is excruciating pain to him. His hand hurts and he can't play the cello. And all of this, Mikka knows, is Joshua's fault -- because he touched him and he shouldn't, because he was actually caressing him and he shouldn't. (And because Mikka punched him, and he shouldn't. But he won't admit it; not now, not ever.) And if Mikka can't play the cello, he is unhappy, and frustrated, and all of that because of Joshua. Somehow, Mikka wishes that little encounter didn't leave that much of a scar in his memory as it did. But every movement of his fingers is a reminder of that stranger, and also of warm hands putting locks of his hair away from his face and a broad smile. What. The. Hell.

His hand is wounded in a much peculiar way, and he can't even treat his bonsai companions properly. And it is a shame. So Mikka strolls of to his kitchen while cursing his destiny and uses his left hand exclusively to open up a box of chocolate cake which he bought from some chocolate shop somewhere around the city He just doesn't remember the name of the shop, and it is such a pity because the cake smells so good. He does the work of cutting a slice and setting it on a small plate, and then he searches the drawers of the counter for a fork. And Mikka eats the cake while idly thinking about the latest happenings of his life. (And yum, the cake is just so good.)

Joshua needs to wait just for a few moments before a rather large Fearow-morph exits the building, and that's his cue to enter. In his excitement, he almost left his long tail by the shutting door... (Penelope sighs.)

Riding the elevator proves to be quite a journey as the water-type steps inside it, a bit startled by the messy reflection he can find upon the mirror there, so he brings his long, cascading brown hair to some nervous order. When the cheerful beep is finally heard, the Vaporeon stumbles outside to the third floor, looking around for the number he was given... As he finds it, he stands straight before the pretty-polished door and rings the bell in one determinate movement, a huge smile ready to greet the grumpy Azurill.

Hmm, this cake is so good. It really has a smooth taste, and it feels so pleasant to eat, why did he just take a thin slice? This cake feels like heaven and-- And the bell is ringing, snapping him out of his appreciation for the food. And wait. Who is it? Mikka isn't quite sure; he wasn't expecting anyone's visit so far He does the slow work of getting up from the chair and travelling out of the kitchen and into the entrance hallway, where the Azurill picks the keys of his apartment from the table and inserts the key into the keyhole. Mikka opens the door without actually wondering about his security, and if this unrequited visitor is really unwanted, or pleasant after all. His actions are slow; in any case, he is trying to move the heavy door with only his left hand.

And the door moves without a sound. And Mikka's eyelids flutter. Standing at his doorstep is the Vaporeon who's caused him so much suffering with a huge grin. Mikka stands still for a moment, trying to take all of that in, mouth is an 'o' as if he was about to say anything. His first action after that is to close the door on Joshua's face.

Now, he just needs to figure out why he is left there instead of returning to the cake awaiting him in the kitchen.

Joshua immediately takes in a deep breath as he hears the mechanisms of the door twirling and turning for it to open, his excitement is at its peak when the rumble finally stops to allow the moving to be made, and when the (right) Azurill comes at last to view, surprise written all over his face, the Vaporeon wants desperately to show his joy, but then the door is shut tight again...

What the...

The water fox's smile drops a little at the unpleasant reaction, but he isn't one to give up on the first shenanigan, he was always one to fight and solve his problems, never panicking, never turning back. And he /needs/ to know he is doing the right thing... If he gives up now, he might lose so much... So, taking another deep breath, Joshua does the only thing he can do: he knocks on the water mouse's door one more time, hoping for a better reception...

It seems as if Joshua won't give up, Mikka wonders as he hears the door singing to the rhythm of Joshua's knocking. The thought of leaving him standing there until he decides to leave him alone lightly taps his inner attention, but he quickly discards it and throws it away. That would be highly impolite, Mikka figures. Not that Mikka is entirely polite, his previous encounter with Joshua could show that, but it wasn't exactly rude as well. Mikka has his dignity and it is a soft, delicate balance he just wants to keep. But at least this time Mikka intends to not make a fool of his person.

Little does he know of Joshua's thoughts on him as he proceeds to do the work of opening the heavy door with just one hand. This time, he stands proud in his short stance, all raised chin and a single arched eyebrow, and he takes all of Joshua in, now that he isn't all clinging clothing, and he notices the long strands of his brown hair all tangled up in some places, as if Joshua had come to his apartment in a desperate race. "May I help you?" He asks with that single eyebrow arched in slight curiosity, spoiling his empty face.

Ah, things are finally going according to planned! At least, the door's fully open once more and Joshua can again drown in the complete vision of the Azurill. And it seems he won't hit him as easily this time. The Vaporeon fumbles with the words, "Huh... yes, you can... may..." he stutters, stops and wonders. What is he to say now? That he has fallen in love at first sight with the other? That he has just gone through the entire island looking for him, or he couldn't stop thinking about their last encounter? No, no, no, no! Even Joshua himself cringes at the thought of revealing any of this, and he can almost hear Penelope howling in laughter inside his head...

Thankfully, he is spared the embarrassment of spilling such secrets when his stare lands on the water mouse's right hand, the one that had punched him, all wrapped in bandages, and the worried Vaporeon asks, "What's up with your hand? Was that me?" He's already bracing himself for the other's temper.

Mikka blinks at that question. His lips scrape the surface of his lips as he thinks what to tell him. It is quite hard to find something to tell him. Usually the heroes in the books have all the answers at their tongues; it is so much easier for them, the writer provides them the words and the situations. All that Mikka has is Joshua who has somehow managed to find out his place of living. And here he thought Prism Island was a safe place…

Still, it is quite frustrating to search for the words to say. It is more like the lack of the words to tell him that yes, that hand is just that way because of him, and yes, that was incredibly infuriating to experience. And he (calmly, smoothly) snarls, "Of course it was you! Do you imagine me hurting my hand in any other way?" Mikka is finding himself quite incredulous at Joshua's oblivious-ness.

Again, if he were a Growlithe, Joshua's long, finned ears would have dropped considerably at the repressed harshness, but as it is he can manage it calmly, and he still asks worriedly, as if there were no frustration coming from the other, "Does it hurt? I'm sorry... I can fix that, with the right ingredients... Would you mind if I come in for that?" The puppy-mon look is back and the Vaporeon speaks sincerely with his profound eyes. Salt warm water would do the trick, if the other can apply well certain herbs... He is ready that perhaps the Azurill won't trust him enough to allow him inside, but he hopes he does.

The Azurill stalls, gripping the fabric of the side of his jeans with his left hand; as he tries to figure out a reason why he shouldn't allow this. "It does hurt," Mikka comes up to begin with, somewhat wistfully. Caught up in cerebral analysis he throws a long, absent-minded glance at the space behind Joshua, and then back at the morphed water fox. He fixes the brown eyes of Joshua and not one single, solitary excuse comes to him. No reason to deny Joshua the entrance to his house; Mikka sees the sincerity in his eyes, and well, it wouldn't harm him to let him in to at least cease the hurting in his hand -- and more! Joshua had the duty to free him of the pain he had caused him.

So he gulps, sighs and finally nods at Joshua. Perhaps it has come the day Mikka has to admit that he can't take care of his injuries on his own. He then makes the remark of "Fine." And he opens the door even further with his left hand and steps aside to let the Vaporeon in.

Joshua smiles, thoroughly, effusively, brightly. He is most careful as he steps inside the apartment, chuckling an ecstatic "Thank you!", but the Vaporeon fails to notice how his stained webbed feet from the outside world leave quite noticeable dirt prints upon the Azurill's floor. He feels curious as he looks around the house, noticing the small trees inside pots, like the young bush Penelope has on her back, the neat and uptight decorations, the cello stashed somewhere, and for a moment Joshua is somewhat overwhelmed by the seemingly impermeable cultural barrier between the two of them. His family's house never had any of that and now he doesn't even have a fix home. Still he smiles, and asks, "Can I use your kitchen, then? Oh, and by the way, what is your name?" If he had known it before, it would have saved the Vaporeon torrents of trouble.

Mikka proceeds to close the door as soon as Joshua enters his apartment, and places the key back on the table as he gives an answer to Joshua's inquiring, "It is Mikka." He then searches for Joshua until he finds him, and the trail on the neat wood planks of the floor of the hallway, all dirty and eww. And his nose scrunches up in disgust and he grits his teeth to refrain from snapping at the naïve Joshua. "You know, you could try and make your trails a little less messy. You can take care of that in there," and he points to the bathroom door to his right, "there is a bidet and a towel in there." The Azurill also moves, but he moves to the first door to the left, the door which leads to the kitchen. "And the kitchen is here," he calls Joshua's attention to him.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen," he says before moving to the kitchen and leaning on the counter, proceeding to nibble some of the cake off. Meanwhile, he projects a plan on removing the stains from his beautiful floor once he is done with Joshua.

"Mikka..." Joshua whispers the name to himself, tasting the word as if savoring a treat, with half a smile. But his dreamy ventures are soon (and rather violently) awaken by the owner of said name, as the Vaporeon comes to terms with the poetic crap he has just turned the other's floor into. "Oh, right, sorry! I swear I'll help you clean this in the end!" How, the water-fox doesn't know, but he'll manage... It can't be too difficult to clear someone's floor...

Joshua's carefulness raises a whole new level when he's faced with the impeccable bathroom after nodding silently to Mikka, cleaner than anything he has seen in his whole life (the one in his parents' house is used by so many others that it is impossible to keep it like this...). He mingles around with the faucets until he finds the right one (dear Arceus, the water is hot, hot, hot!), and then he proceeds to splash the black, brown and other peculiar colors out of the blue of his feet, spreading a good dollop of soap as well (cinnamon, hmmm), finishing the process with a good dose of rubbing with a fluffy towel. By the state the cloth is in after that, Joshua realizes he /did/ need that...

Anyway, after the cleaning is done, the Vaporeon wanders his way to the kitchen, inwardly squealing at the vision of the Azurill leisurely tantalizing the chocolate cake. He contains himself, but barely. "I'm here again!" he cheerfully announces.

The Azurill's head snaps at the other's calling, although he soon shrugs and gains his composure back, placing the plate back on the counter. Mikka turns his head to examine the trail from the kitchen's door to where Joshua now is, and he is kind of relieved the Vaporeon no longer spreads the wilderness in the floor of his house. He uses a napkin to clean any traces of chocolate from the corners of his mouth, and once he is finally done, he says, "Good. So, what do you need now?"

Joshua gulps down an incomprehensible sound before he is able to reply to the other (it's those soft, soft lips again...). His thick tail swishes left and right (hopefully not knocking out anything in the way...) and he hides the red tint on his cheeks before saying, "Hmm, some warm water and loads of salt... Some sort of recipient for you to put your hand in... New bandages... and... tomato skin!" his voice then lowers to a whisper, "That's the secret healing ingredient..." The Vaporeon waits now.

Mikka offers him a silent nod and proceeds to get the things Joshua is requesting. First, he takes care of the warm water. His hands deal with turning the faucet in its maximum temperature as he scurries his counters for a basin, which he soon finds and puts under the water current. As the basin fills with the hot liquid, he takes a salt shaker from a holder on the wall and takes its cover, since Joshua says it needs so much salt. Finally, he takes a tomato from the fridge and a couple bandages which are inside a bag hanging on the doorknob, as a temporary solution. On a second thought, he isn't exactly sure of what Joshua wants to do with all these so-not medical ingredients. He turns the faucet off and turns to Joshua, kind of, sort of reluctantly asking, "How much tomato skin do you need?" Even if the question he really wants to ask is "Are you sure about this?"

Joshua brings his hands behind his back and patiently awaits as the water-mouse gathers all he has worded out. When the water is prepared, he approaches the basin and soundlessly mixes the salt with his own hands, till every single grain melts (and doesn't Mikka like his water hot?) and he is satisfied. But when the Azurill talks to him, the Vaporeon does notice the doubt creeping in his eyes, and he's ready to melt it too. "Just one big tomato is enough," he finally replies with his usual smirk.

Mikka is still lost in how tomato can help with tending his arm, and salt too. He can understand why the water, but the rest gets lost in him. So he bites his lip, and then nods. He proceeds to wash the tomato a bit before grabbing a kitchen knife and peeling the tomato, being careful to the point of keeping the pieces of the shed skin in a plate. "Are you... Are you sure this is going to work out?" Mikka asks, and damn, he is slurring his speech. And he is done with the tomato. Feeling the tomato won't get any further use, and since it is not applicable to use in cooking, he discards it to the trash bin.

"Of course I'm sure!" says the warm smile upon Joshua's face, while he promptly picks up the plate the other has been giving use to and swipes out its content onto the basin. The tomato skin floats almost in panic over the small wavy ocean, but then the Vaporeon has his hands there again to sink it completely, however cruel it might sound. When he is done and his 'amazing healing recipe' is prepared, Joshua splashes the water slightly, beckoning to Mikka, "Come on, you can put your hand in here now... it's warm. And don't forget to take off the bandages, of course," he adds a chuckle to that last part and waits.

The Azurill knits his eyebrows for a short-lived moment before his left hand grips the elbow-length sleeve of the right arm and pushes it further upward, giving him more maneuver space. He looks at the water basin for a moment (and his nose lightly scrunches at the thought of having his hand in that mess), but he decides to finally get on with it and starts unwrapping the bandages in his arm until it his finally free and he discards them on the table. He looks intently at Joshua for a moment as in trying to say he still isn't sure about this, but seeing that it won't lead him anywhere, he decides to dip his hand into the water (with a sigh).

Chuckling at the other's weird (and pretty much incomprehensible, really) behavior, Joshua presses a finger against the Azurill's moist skin tentatively, and once he realizes his head won't be cut off by the gesture, he pushes Mikka's whole hand underwater, drowning it with the crimson tomato skin. The same blue finger still slides up and down as the Vaporeon's eyes search for injuries other than the bruise tainting the pretty, pretty color (oh my, so soft...). Nah, nothing. Just a short bath with the veggies and his grumpy beauty would be alright again. "Leave your hand there," Joshua kindly advises. "Just for a few moments. I swear it'll be better later."

Then he lets go of the hand and gets up, finding interest in his friend Penelope through the window. Apparently, her size is beginning to bring some trouble, but the water fox merely grins when the Torterra's irate stare is aimed at him.

Mikka tenses under the touch of Joshua's hand, but still lets him do whatever it is the Vaporeon should do to heal him. But after a couple moments the hand is away and Mikka wordlessly nods at Joshua's request, and lets his hand stand still in the water, if it is what he must do to play the cello sooner than late. That doesn't keep him from maintaining a skeptical view on all of this. On the other hand he watches Joshua looking through the window with a curious glint in his eyes, so he asks, "What are you searching in there?" Even if the Azurill has an idea of what it is, seeing by the loud, grave sounds coming from the outside, as if something was crumbling down.

Joshua smiles. "Not searching." His friend isn't that difficult for the eye to locate after all. "That's just my friend Penelope." Just. And the chaotic rattle is completely harmless, of course. But Mikka has made him digress, and the Vaporeon knows exactly what to say to return to the right track: he still has a point to prove, after all. He moves away from the window once more and happily points out, "Hey, you're really lucky, you know?" But there's a hint of impishness at the corner of his lips.

There is beckoning nod from Mikka. So the Torterra's name is Penelope, or at least he supposes so, since he doesn't imagine any other friend of this Vaporeon. The tips of the nails of his other hand slide across the polished surface of the table and lightly tap on it for a while, before he stops them again. All arched brows and hints of curiosity, he asks Joshua, "And may I ask why?"

"Well, you were left with no scars!" he says in a tone that makes it obvious. "I don't have such luck… Lemme show you!" My Pokescars... Joshua acts fast, fast enough so that his brain won't stop him from doing what he is doing, how crazy it is. In a swift movement, his hands grip the base of his shirt and pull it off through his head, revealing a plethora of home-raised blue pectorals, abdominals and every little piece of mature muscle in between to say a thorough hello to the Azurill nearby. The Vaporeon's smirk of mischief is well hidden as he analyses the other's reaction, proceeding to point out each and every trace that streaks the stretched skin clearer.

"No, no, no, no!" Mikka says, shaking his head vigorously, shaking because he feels like he shouldn't do this, and asking so fiercely to stop this because he can't shake his hands for that matter, for one of them is dipped into the basin. Before that, he had verified that indeed the Vaporeon may be marked by many misadventures he may have had, unlike himself, who has nothing to maim his soft fur (and Mikka knows this with some pride). Before that, he had staggered uncomfortably some sort of sound he wasn't sure it had a meaning, tracing another risk on an invisible count to the times this Joshua has managed to leave him frustrated, uncomfortable and - dear Jiraachi - blushing. And even before that, a low, but sharp, "What?" had been muttered as he watched mortified, horrified, (amazed) and surprised as Joshua proceeded to take his flamboyant piece of clothing and showing the protruding line in between the muscular build of Joshua and the bones and soft skin of himself.

Ah, but now it is too late, for Joshua can now mentally hold his victory upon his webbed hands, under the beautiful shape of a drop of vermillion so very noticeable upon soft blue cheeks! The previous smirk becomes considerably less subtle and much more felt, and before the waterfox can begin squealing over the achievement that is making Mikka blush, he decides to return the shirt to cover his humble chest once more. This is quite enough, for now. "Alright, alright... You don't need to be all panicked about it, there aren't that many scars..."

And now what, the fool wonders. It's obvious the other is denying many things, but it would probably be rude to impose himself on him just like that to make the denial stop... More time, he needs more time... Time that, unfortunately, Penelope seems to be denying him, for the hullaballoo raises to a whole new level outside and some morphs now begin complaining about the giant earth turtle-mon pushing their daisies down... Knowing that Mikka certainly has noticed it too, Joshua is obliged to speak up, "Well... I guess that is my cue to leave..." then, an idea! Ears perk up and tail swishes swiftly "Oh, the crap!-sorry, the mess I made of your floor outside! I must clean it!" Yes, that ought to give him more time!

The tense, slightly relieved huff which comes from Mikka's lips and makes him wish Joshua didn't notice it, and he is happy that the shirt is now where it should be. However, this tranquility is short-lived as he automatically cringes at the sounds that are coming from the streets, which he figures are coming from Joshua's companion (and the angered 'morphs complaining about that nuisance) and Mikka can't help but feel kind of guilty at all that commotion.

He does snap back into the now as Joshua announces his departure, and he sends a narrowed glare at the Vaporeon at his offer, and asks, "And /how/ exactly do you plan on cleaning my house?" The Azurill feels like he shouldn't let this stranger clean his house, but then again, he feels glad that at least that way /he/ won't be playing with the mess.

Joshua has at least one reason to feel at ease with that, "Hey, I'm a Water-type! I'll manage just fine!" And he sincerely hopes he's telling the truth. "Just tell me where's that shaggy broom thing... The..." what's the name again? "M-... mo-..." The Vaporeon is at complete loss.

Mikka blinks, and he doesn't quite figure how being a Water-type may help with cleaning the floor of his hallway, but still. He frowns at Joshua's loss at words, and interrupts him before he says something stupid. "The mop," he pauses, "it is in pantry, the door at the end of hallway." If only he wasn't limited to being with his hand in the basin...

Of course it's the mop, silly Joshua! He offers a small, not at all reassuring chuckle before he nods and goes away, his thick tail forced to be still not to cause even more trouble (what do you know, he is a bit like his Torterra companion...). It takes him a while to recall the water-mouse's directions and to finally reach the pantry, but there it is, the mop! Determined to make this right, the water-fox comes up with a brilliant plan. There it is, as he Water Guns the entire hallway with a loud splash. The blue-morph doesn't even consider how Mikka would react if he knew he was clearing up the dirt with his own spit, he merely works the mop all through the stream of tainted water, finally coming up with an answer to his other conundrum too. And when, at last, all is clean again, he returns the mop to its place and comes back to the kitchen, ready to deal the final blow, huge smile giving him confidence...

In the kitchen, the owner of the house is worried about his possessions, feeling apprehensive as he watches Joshua leave the room to clean up the mess he made. His teeth rake his lower lip in anxiety as he listens to loud splashing noises and he is too afraid to ask what, exactly, is Joshua doing; but Mikka figures that would be all too weird from him. He shifts on his chair, trying to get a glance to the other's actions, but he can't, so he huffs and resigns himself to his spot, waiting for Joshua to come. And when the Vaporeon is indeed in sight he looks at him, trying to figure how did he take such a short time.

Pokemagic, of course! But Joshua isn't here to reveal his secrets, but to say good-bye and leave... and drop the bomb. He masks his nervousness with his smile as he begins, "Well, I guess I'm all done, then. You may find some stuff here and there a bit _askew_, but nothing too serious..." he still needs to control the water force better... "I can show myself the door and I hope your hand gets better... aaand..." now comes the difficult part, "since our first encounter wasn't that happy, and I'm really sorry for that!, I'd like to ask you if you wanted to meet me by the beach again, say, next Sunday? I promise I'll behave..." He hides a hand behind his back with crossed fingers.

Mikka's lips are caught in a silent "oh" after Joshua's request. Not because it is all that offensive, no, no, rather, it is only what is polite after such an encounter, an apology. No. The question is if Mikka wants to indulge Joshua's request, if he feels comfortable about it. He scrapes his lip with his teeth as he ponders. Even if he doesn't really want to go, or because it puts in him a place he doesn't want to be (or out of it), he feels like it is the right thing, the most polite (and that is how he was educated). Besides, perhaps it may be because of the fine day outside, but he feels like giving the Vaporeon a chance.

So he says, "Okay. As long as it isn't anything too weird." Mikka nods, as if to reassure himself. Next Sunday it is, then.

Joshua erupts in loud joy, managing to stop himself before he leaps up. Too weird, where in the world is he too weird? But he lets it pass as a compliment to his unique personality, in fact, he can't even bother with it as happiness overflows him, and he has to control himself not to glomp the Azurill and hurt him again. "Hurray, it'll be great! Just be by the beach say... at 4 pm? Then, we'll see how it goes!" The Vaporeon is already excited.

After a final goodbye, Joshua gladly skips to the door and misses hitting it by a mere inch. The stairs (because the blue-morph needs to move, he cannot be contained by an elevator!) suffer the same pacing, and he finally gets to Penelope, whose meanest look doesn't seem to sink his mood at all. In a strong movement, he climbs to sit beneath her bigger tree and, without any further consideration regarding the chaos surrounding him, he beckons his friend to leave, which she does, for what else can she do? Still, she is curious...

So... how did it go? she can't sound too curious, though, this is just another one of Joshua's silliness.

Yet the Vaporeon lets the Torterra's steps echo for a while before he replies, "If you have to ask... I'm meeting him again on Sunday... And I'll make it better this time."

Not a bad outcome, Penelope admits. But she's still quite dubious about what'll happen. Only time could tell, though, and Joshua's brown eyes seem to be hoping for very good events.

* * *

Well, that's it :D

Already working on the third part!

For a link to PMMUSH, where this RP took place, go to my profile.

See ya next time!

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
